


Kitchen Battle

by FandomsMJ



Category: Jonny Quest, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Food Fight, Gen, dinner sacraficed, huge mess in the kitchen, parents fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Jessie had heard her mom and dad fight often enough to know what the raised voices in the kitchen meant. What she didn't know is what had sparked such a fight between her dad and Dr. Quest. At least it had an amusing ending.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kitchen Battle

_Raised voices in the kitchen while making dinner, where have I heard this before?_ Jessie thought bitterly. It was her father's voice she heard first, and briefly she wondered if her mother had dropped in for a surprise visit. When it was Dr. Quest's voice that replied though, she found herself turning towards the kitchen rather than the stairs. 

_They fight?_ She peeked into the kitchen. She had seen a lot of unexpected things when she started joining the Quest Team on their adventures, but this was easily one of the most shocking. Yeah, she'd seen the two disagree before, but this... this was new. A shadow appeared on her right and she glanced over to see Jonny looking just as surprised as she felt. 

It was hard to tell what they were arguing about at first, locations being tossed back and forth like it was some code. To them it probably was, despite the heated argument. She glanced at Jonny again, to see if he could make any sense of it. It seemed he understood the code, judging by the frown on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

She'd ask him later when they weren't in danger of being discovered. It occurred to her that they shouldn't be here, eavesdropping, yet she made no move to leave. She probably would in a moment though, as the argument continued to escalate. 

Dr. Quest waved a hand as he made a point and accidentally struck the bowl of batter that would become rolls. The bowl went flying, and some of the batter splattered across Race. The two stood there silently for a moment, processing what had just happened. Dr. Quest bit his lip, Race's shoulders were shaking, then they both started laughing. 

After a moment, Dr. Quest calmed down enough to snicker, "You've got something on your face, Race." 

"Oh yeah?" There was a glint in his eyes as he scooped up some of the batter and threw it at him. 

It splattered against the side of the fridge as Dr. Quest ducked. More batter was thrown as Race was determined to hit his target. Granted, that was easier said than done when said target kept moving. Jessie was sure somewhere IRIS was screaming as batter splattered all over her pristine kitchen. 

"Having trouble aiming, Race?" He ducked behind the table as another glob of batter was aimed at his head. 

"Hold still, dammit." Race was grinning despite his words. 

"Hmm... No."   
  
Jonny leaned over to murmur, "Should we leave 'em to it or join in?" 

Dr. Quest grabbed the baking tray, using it as a shield as Race came around the table. 

"Leave them to it," Jessie murmured in reply. "That way we don't have to help clean up the kitchen." 

The oven beeped, finally done pre-heating for the rolls that were now splattered across the kitchen. It was just enough of a distraction and Race finally landed a hit. Dr. Quest began returning fire as Jonny and Jessie slowly inched away before a stray bit of batter could hit them. 

Jonny couldn't help it, he laughed, "For once it's not us making the huge mess." 

"What was that, Jonny?" Race called from the kitchen. 

Jonny and Jessie looked at each other then ran for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, the 'locations code' was Dr. Quest and Race referencing previous adventures. Namely ones where one or the other did something completely stupid and reckless. I don't know if Dr. Quest is a little OOC or not, one could argue it's a rare side of him not often seen. I decided to run with it since the food fight idea was funny to me.


End file.
